


An Omega's worth

by ChildOfSolace



Series: High School Stories [2]
Category: High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Attempted Rape, High School Story (ChildOfSolace), Locker Room, M/M, Omega Verse, Please read in your own discretion, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Allen's secret has been revealed, how is Berry High going to react?





	1. Prelude

_Did you hear? Allen's an omega._

_What?! Really?_

_Yeah, and I think he and his dad are moving because of that._

_What? That's a shame._

_It sure is. We missed out. I hear the sex with a male omega is out of this world._

_Right?_

_**An Omega... is only good for sex... really? Is that all there is to being an Omega? Am I not... a person too?** _


	2. Violated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen almost gets raped in the locker room, Michael comes to his rescue. *TRIGGER WARNINGS*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea for the main story, on how Allen's secret of being an male omega would come out, but I thought the themes were heavy enough to deserve a deviation from the main story plot (which is really mostly an omegaverse version of HSS visual novel) and decided to make its own stand alone. That being said, Allen's representation will be revealed similarly to this but with less gravity.

"Hey Sanchez... Hey, man.... Allen, yo."

Allen blinks, snapping out of his reverie. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You're spacing out," Michael said, raising a brow, "what's going on?"

The brunette shook his head, "It's nothing. Just... thinking of old memories."

"Right, well, I think the rest of the team are probably done showering by now." Michael pointed out, "I think it's about time you go on ahead too."

"What about you and Caleb, though?"

"We're planning to get in more throw and catch practices, work on being more in sync or whatever." Michael shrugs, "we'll be a while."

Allen nods, "Don't work yourself out too much." he said before heading to the showers.

A big mistake.

****

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

Allen got his bathing necessities from his locker; beta-scented soap and shampoo before calling out, just in case. There was no response, so he figured Michael was right about everyone being done. He went inside one cubicle and started the rinsing of the sweat and grime, sighing and enjoying the heat. Practice was especially brutal today, with only a few weeks left till the Homecoming game. Even if he wasn't as important as Caleb or Michael, it was still draining to practice his runs and improving his speed. He started humming to a tune, trying to ease out the stress from his bones.

He didn't realize he wasn't alone till a hand shot out from nowhere and grabbed him, covering his mouth. "Mpghh?!"

Three guys from the team, some Juniors he never really had a chance to talk with, were surrounding him. These guys had a suspicion that there was an omega using the shower room, maybe someone who was secretly dating a member of the team and they would make out in there. They wanted to see who it was, maybe even jerk off at the exhibition. They never guessed it was actually Allen, who always smelled like a beta. Before they had time to fully process that there was an omega male existing right in their school, as soon as Allen started humming, their baser instincts took charge and they pounced.

"Mmmng! Mmff! Mmm!" 

Allen struggled wildly, panicked. Everything happened so fast, he didn't know when, but they had the boxer shorts he was supposed to changed into shoved into his mouth to gag him, and his hands were pinned above him. His legs were being spread apart, and the brunette starts to cry when one of the alphas started fingering his hole while another was squeezing him roughly.

 _No, no, no...!_ Allen shakes his head, shaking in fear and trying to break free. _I don't want this! I don't want this! Disgusting... Stop it!_ His cries and screams muffled by the cloth in his mouth.

The guy pinning his hands scowled, slapping Allen roughly. The shock was enough to silence Allen momentarily and still his movements. To his relief, the boxers were pulled out from his mouth. But the feeling was short-lived as a cock was shoved in it's place.

 _Gross, gross, gross..._ Allen sobs, barely able to breath. The alpha's cock felt like it was getting bigger, harder. And he felt disgusted with himself, feeling his body react. _this can't be happening... why is this happening? Someone, help..._

The alpha moaned, and Allen widened his eyes as the guy above him stopped moving all of a sudden and he felt something hard poke his hole. _No, no, no! Don't cum in my mouth! No, no! Don't put that inside me! No, no, no!_

"FUCKING SHITS GET OFF!"

Suddenly, Allen was left alone, paralyze. His eyes staring wide, unseeing. Unable to process his rescuers; Michael and Caleb beating up his assailants. It was an intense scramble; while the brutes were Juniors, and his friends sophomores, the two latter were evenly muscle-toned. It was aggressive innate instinct versus aggressive protective instincts.

Allen didn't know when it was over, but the next thing he was aware of was a towel being thrown over him and being encased in an embrace. Panicked at being touch again, the brunette struggled. Before hearing a voice, the familiar voice of his suspected soul mate...

"I'm here, Allen, I'm right here. It's me... God, I'm sorry this happened to you..." Michael pressed the smaller boy tightly against him, "I'm so sorry..."

Allen inhaled the alpha's familiar scene, slowly, he raised his arms and wrapped them around the alpha's neck. "Michael... Michael..." he pinched his eyes shut and sobbed harshly against his chest. "scary... so scary..."

"I know, I know... It's okay."

But it wasn't, not yet.

****

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

The following day, Allen didn't show up at school, which was understandable. When Burke and Hughs found out, they tried to keep it quiet so as not to give the brunette any unwarranted attention but that only started rumors. In the end, to prove that the offenders deserve the punishment of being Dismissed from Berry High, Scott had to make a statement and Allen had to come forward.

"Allen," Scott knocked on the door, before entering, "Michael's here. Do you want me to tell him you still want to be alone or..."

Allen shakes his head, trying to smile. "No, it's okay. Let him in."

"Keep the door open, okay?" Scott said, trying to sound like he was teasing, but there was some seriousness in it too.

Allen nods anyway, "Of course. Thanks dad."

A moment later, Michael comes in, dropping his bag unceremoniously to the side and rushing over to Allen's side. He reached out for him, but Allen recoiled in instinct. "Er, sorry." Michael frowned, guilty.

"N-no, it's just..." Allen sighs, deeply, "It's still... kinda fresh."

Michael nods, "I understand, it's okay." he says. "How are y... No, that's a stupid question. More like... How are you holding up?"

"A bit better, trying to think of the bright side." Allen says, eyes to the floor. "Like... it didn't last longer than it might've... or... that it didn't go... all the way..." his voice shook, and he pinches his eyes shut, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I'm trying to get better, I am, I just..."

Michael frowns, "Allen, stop it. Don't force yourself," he hesitated but decided to reach out, brushing his Allen's tentatively. When there was no violent protest, he held the other's hand. "after what happened, it's understandable to be shaken up, no one is forcing you to feel better soon."

"It's just... I feel like I shouldn't complain, it was terrifying... horrible... it was a close call but... you guys saved me before things were taken too far..." Allen shudders at the thought, still tasting the foul thing in his mouth. He covers it instinctively.

Michael shakes his head, scowling. "Allen, you were raped. Maybe not officially, sure, you still count as a virgin. But you were violated," he stressed. "sexually. Held down against your will. That's never easy to deal with. I would know."

"You..." Allen widened his eyes. "you were..."

Michael nods grimly, "My dad was drunk, I look like my mom..." he said briefly. "haven't spoken to him in years."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Michael shook his head, "it was way before we even met, and yeah, it took a while. I'm okay now, but of course, sometimes there are relapses. But I can deal with it better than I used to." he says. "Now, I'm going to do whatever I can to get you through it."

Allen nods, saying nothing more. He squeezed Michael's hand instead.

"Hey," Michael spoke up, "can I..." he made some vague gestures. Allen didn't answer, just moving closer and tentatively leaning against the alpha. Carefully, Michael wraps his arms around Allen. "I'm really glad... we came just in time. I wouldn't know what to do if..."

Allen sighs, thinking of how the alpha sounded like such a boyfriend even though they weren't even dating, officially. He clutched his shirt. "Michael... what are we?" he asks quietly, "we've both known, since you told me about your past school experiences... we both know that we're soul mates. But... I still don't know what to call us, you know, as a pair."

Michael blushed, rubbing the back of his head, "You... you really want to talk about this now?"

"I'll take anything to get my mind off this whole almost rape thing."

Michael sighs, pulling back and shaking his head. "Well, think of something else." he said. Allen frowns, about to say something, but he cuts him off. "No, we're not going to talk about this thing between us, at least, nothing official about it. We're both soul mates, okay. The shit actually exists, fine, no problem. But didn't you say you hid being an omega male because you didn't want ABO deciding how to live your life?" he shot back. "Do you really want to start dating me for me or because we're soul mates and I'm an alpha who can better control my instincts around you, even with the _Note_?

Allen stayed quiet, seeing his point.

"Don't get me wrong, Allen. I... I do like you, really well enough. But after what happened," Michael shakes his head, "it's too soon. I want us to go on our own pace, and I want us to be with each other because of... well, each other. Not because of some inborn instinct implications that we're meant to be with each other, and no one else."

Allen nods, smiling a bit. "Yes, I understand. I want that too..." he then tries for a smirk, "who knew you could be such a romantic."

"Me? Never." Michael grins.

Allen rolls his eyes, and leaning against the alpha. "I guess this is enough for now..." he sighed. "stay for dinner?"

"Yeah," Michael nods, "sure."

They stayed like that for a while, and Allen wished the moment would last forever. If he knew what was in store for him when he comes back to school, he'd wish that even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I offended anyone writing this. I only know one person who was ever nearly violated, and it was a rough process of mental recovery. This was based on that experience, and I apologize if it's different for others. Even if I'm not a victim, I get it, to some extent. Just know you're not alone.


	3. Expectation

"Hey there, Allen."

Allen jolts as his locker was rudely closed all of the sudden, turning his head, he sees Brian. "What the hell are you doing here for?"

"It's been a while, and I missed seeing your face," The former Berry Quarterback grins, waving something in his hands, "So thing is, I've got some awesome coupons for _Wings Atomica_ , and they're yours in one condition; let's have them together."

Allen grumbled, seething. "Are you serious? After it gets out that I'm an omega male, you're going after me?" he scowls, "what happened to Zoe?"

"We're just hanging out, like bros," Brian smirks, "unless you were thinking of something more along the lines of a date, I don't mind."

Allen couldn't believe this, being caught up in a scenario like this one was just one of the reasons he hid the fact of being an omega. Now, a week since he's been out-ed, it's happening. Suddenly, a hand is on the redhead's shoulder.

"Crandall, I'm giving you ten seconds to leave Allen alone or else." Michael glared at him. "Back. Off."

Brian glares at him, "You just want him for yourself. Shove off, I'm making a move here."

"And Allen's obviously not interested. I'm warning you..."

Maria steps up from behind the alpha male, "Brian, do you want me to call security? You're basically trespassing." she glared at him.

"Tch, fine. Whatever." Brian turns back to Allen, winking at him. "we'll continue this later."

Allen scrunched up his nose in disgust. "In your dreams." The red head left, but Allen can't get himself to feel grateful for what Michael and Maria's back up. "You know I've got that handled guys." he said sourly.

Maria blinks, not expecting that reaction from Allen. She frowns. "We were trying to help you."

"Yeah, I know, but it's just..." Allen tries to explain before shaking his head, "never mind. I'd better get to Homeroom."

Maria and Micheal shared a look, before looking back at Allen in concern.

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

Allen was having the worst day ever. Each class, he knew everyone was staring at him and talking behind his back, treating him differently and making passes on him. Of course, his friends were still treating him the same way they always have except that they were more protective now. He didn't like it at all; he wanted them to see him as Allen Sanchez, the new kid, a member of the Football team, a candidate for Homecoming King, any of those things. But not Allen Sanchez, the only omega male of Cedar Cove.

The final nail in the coffin was announcements before practice.

"Off the team?!" Allen exclaims, dumbfounded. "but that's not fair!"

Michael grumbled, "C'mon coach! You can't do that," he backed him up, "if anyone should be off the team, it's those guys who screwed him over!"

"Too soon, Michael..." Allen made a look at him, "too soon."

Burke turns toward Michael, "Rest assured, Harrison, the offenders are immediately under the process of being expelled." he says.

"Coach, I'm not just an omega." Allen spoke up again, "I've played in a sports team before, I've trained hard during drills. I worked for a position in this team. Can't you see beyond my presentation?"

"Yeah, you've played in games, but I know it was before your presentation." Burke sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Sanchez. I don't like it either, and I definitely know about your potential. But this isn't simple, so while I don't mean to incriminate you, concerned parents from the PSA would be distraught if you continue playing with us."

"My..." Allen frowned, feeling his eyes starting to sting with first signs of tears. "my... dad wanted you to..."

Burke shook his head, "No, actually, he was part of the more open-minded side to let you stay in. Majority of the PSA agrees to kick you off the team, but as your father is part of the disagreeing side, they're on a stalemate. In the end, the decision is yours. But if you choose to stay, I'll have to bench you and give your regular spot to someone else."

"So it's either I quit and give in to society's norm or stay and be treated like a token omega." Allen frowned, looking down. _Either way, the way they see me is the same..._ "Fine... I'll quit."

Caleb widened his eyes, "Are you serious?!" 

"No!" Emma whined, "you can't quit!"

Michael scowled, "Damn it, Sanchez, you got me in this, don't back out yourself!"

Cries of displeasure and protest starts from the rest of the team, and Burke had to whistle to get everyone to settle down. "Please leave your uniform in your locker, Sanchez." he said sternly, but his expression betrays his feeling of guilt and remorse. "I'm sorry."

"I am too, sir. Thank you for the opportunity." 

Allen didn't look at anyone as he got off the field. He didn't want them to see the tears in his eyes as they spill, he didn't want them to see him any less than he already feels.

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

The following days, Allen did everything in routine. Head to classes on time, spend lunch with the others while feeling isolated, attend the Homecoming Committee meetings when needed, and go home. Except for when he went home, he was never really alone. They didn't have to say it, he knew they couldn't let him be alone in case he was attacked again. Asides from Brian, there were already other alphas from other schools usually waiting outside school for him, to either innocently get a glimpse or to aggressively try hitting on him.

Allen didn't like any of it, he felt like he no longer belonged. And while he didn't want to trouble his dad, he's had enough. "Dad?" he starts, with a broken voice. "do you have a minute?"

"Of course, Allen-bear, I always have time for you." Scott says with a frown, not even bothering with a pun. It was that bad these days. He knew the grief Allen was going through, and he had a feeling he knew what his son wanted to talk about, "what's up?'

Allen swallowed thickly, fighting back tears, trying his best not to think of his friends, the ones who still treat him the same, the ones who are protective of him now because of what might happen not because they thought he was incapable. Most especially, he tried not to think of Michael or picture his playful smirk, not at this moment. It wouldn't help. 

"I want to move out of Cedar Cove."


End file.
